The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. 1,081,304 discloses polymers of higher carbon monoxide content produced in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium as catalyst. Nozaki produced linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
The class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. The more recent processes for the production of such polymers, now known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, are illustrated by a number of published European Patent Applications including 121,965, 181,014, 213,671 and 257,663. The process typically involves the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below about 6, preferably below 2, and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polyketone polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having established utility as premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles by methods conventional for thermoplastics. The polyketone polymers are well suited for use as engineering thermoplastics because of properties of high strength, rigidity and impact resistance. It would be useful, however, in some applications to have certain properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymers. In particular, it would be of advantage on occasion to have reduced shrinkage as within a mold during cooling following injection molding and to have even better mechanical properties.
One method for providing reduced mold shrinkage and mechanical properties is to incorporate within the polymer reinforcing materials and particularly inorganic fibrous reinforcing materials. In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,157, filed Dec. 23, 1988, there are disclosed compositions comprising the linear alternating polymer and glass fiber. In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 137,800, filed Dec. 24, 1987, there are disclosed related compositions comprising the linear alternating polymers and certain ceramic fiber reinforcement. The typical methods of producing a composition comprising an organic polymer and an inorganic fiber reinforcement involve the use of an extruder or an internal mixer operating at an elevated temperature. These methods have certain disadvantages in that they are best suited for use with short fibers, i.e., chopped fibers, and a limited proportion of fiber can be incorporated before the viscosity of the composition being produced becomes unacceptably high. The production of reinforced compositions by such a high shear method serves to cause fiber breakage and is not suitable for production of a composite where the reinforcement is present in an oriented manner or as a continuous fiber. It would be of advantage to provide an improved method for the production of composites comprising a linear alternating polymer of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon and inorganic fiber.